


behave

by fairy_myeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Manager!Chanyeol, baekhyun is a bit bratty, idol!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon
Summary: Chanyeol is Baekhyun's manager and he thinks the idol's fame got to his head even if he still was a rookie and he got way too bratty for his liking. When he saw him trying to take home a fanboy he decided that it was time to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	behave

**Author's Note:**

> Another tweetfic I move here. One of my favorite filthy pieces, enjoy.

For a rookie he was already way too much over his head, Chanyeol thought. He admitted that Baekhyun was an exceptional singer and performer, but still, he was barely a year in the industry. The tall male took a drag from his cigarette. Fame had gotten him quickly, his debut song already praised and rookie awards were thrown into his direction, making room for the big prizes in the following season. He was a cute boy, albeit brattiness took over quite frequently and that's where he as his manager came him, putting him back in line. It usually worked but with his first comeback after debut becoming a national hit he became a pain in the ass. Not even the exceptional pay he got out of this was enough to put up with the boy whose greeting line on stage was "Be brave, Be humble". He had to step in and fix this. Which was exactly the reason why he inhaled the cigarette for a last time before buying it under his shoe and approached the idol in question. Baekhyun was laughing, touching the shoulder of some fanboy he had picked up in the bar they were in to celebrate today's music show win.

A small boy with round eyes that were practically glued to the idol. Maybe it was baekhyun's concept for this comeback, which was a mixture of edgy fashion and seductive behavior, because he was way too sensual with the boy, whispering in his ear and chanyeol clenched his jaw. The last drop of patients gone and he wrapped his long and thick fingers around baekhyun's arm, making him turn his head and what used to be a smile was replaced with a shocked expression.   
"We're going home. now.“ Chanyeol's voice was even lower than usual, Baekhyun gulped but tried to regain his cool.   
"B-but I want to go with Kyungsoo." That was definitely the wrong answer.

Chanyeol barely spared the baffled fanboy a glance before he pulled the idol away to the street where their car was already waiting, ignoring his protests and tossed him in the backseat once the door was open.

He followed right after, his thumb already pressing the button to divide them from the driver with some darkened glass. His frame was big, Baekhyun could barely sit up, a hand already on the choker with the long chain on his neck, his stage outfit today, and pulled at it roughly.   
"M-Manager hyung, w-what are you doing?" He asked, eyes wide with fear and Chanyeol wanted to spit in his face because he knew the boy was just bluffing. It took a lot more than a few rough fingers on his throat to fix his attitude, this wasn't the first time after all.  
Baekhyun might look like an angel, but he definitely was more like the devil's spawn.   
„Shut the fuck up, I am not Hyung today." the taller spat, gaze hard as ever and Baekhyun squirmed under him.

„D-daddy.." he moaned when Chanyeol buried his hand between his legs, it wasn't gentle, quite the opposite actually.   
"You really are something, you want your first scandal to be caught disappearing with a fanboy?“ Chanyeol said harshly, making the younger flinch. not knowing what to say. His manager wasn't wrong but he didn't want to acknowledge that.   
„Want everyone to know that you love taking it up your ass like the whore you are?,“ he mocked, squeezing his hand and around the smaller's throat while his other one felt how baekhyun hardened under his ministrations.   
"I wouldn't have been the one taking it.“, he mumbled, a pout on his lips and chanyeol smacked his cheek, feeling how the idol's cock jumped at that.  
The taller laughed loudly.   
"Are you sure about that, baby?" he mocked, actually amused that baekhyun felt the need to clarify that.   
"That guy seemed pretty small but do you really think you could satisfy anyone with this?“  
baekhyun moaned at the tattooed hand that roughly grabbed between his legs.   
"That's not a real cock, you're a slut that was made for taking cook.“, he mocked and the hand around his throat wandered to his had, grabbed the honey blonde strands harshly and manhandled the boy up in a sitting position, but not for long because baekhyun found his face pressed against chanyeol's dark denim, cock already a little hard. 

"That's a cock made for fucking, little one. You're just a little brat made to satisfy fantasies and get your holes stuffed." Baekhyun moaned, little hands grasping the toned thighs, he wanted to struggle, defy him some more but the humiliation burned so prettily in his lower region that his attempt at trying to free himself wasn't really convincing.

It was already so humiliating but when he felt chanyeol pushing him from the seat so he was kneeling on the spacious car floor, he felt his cheeks burning, he was glad that his manager couldn't see his face.   
"That seems more like it." Chanyeol commented upon seeing the little idol on his feet.   
"I was patient but the success seems a bit much for our brave and humble idol, hm?  
Acting like you own everything only because a bunch of little boys and girls are voting for you on shows.“, he pulled the younger's head back, like he was a ragdoll and leaned down to spit on his face and Baekhyun clenched his teeth, surpressing a moan, not wanting to be fucked with so easily.   
"I deserve it all!“, he said, pouting, and chanyeol smiled. It was almost cheerful if not for the dark glint in his eyes. "Sure baby, but that doesn't mean that you can behave like a little shit. Be happy no one but me saw how you didn't bow to that one senior group.“, he said, this time more serious, roughly prying the boy's lips open so he wouldn't use them to defy him again.   
"I thought the last time I put you in line was enough, seems like I was wrong.“  
Baekhyun wanted to cry because it was so shameful, being scolded and treated like this but he couldn’t help but moan at how powerful his manager looked, his Daddy. With his leg spread on the leather seats of the expensive car, looking so tall and powerful.

He didn’t know if he kept misbehaving so he would do this or if it was just so much fun, probably a mix of both. His small mouth was filled with two fingers and he drooled around them, tears already in his eyes because Chanyeol had shoved them in so deep.  
„Daddy really has to get some sense into your head again. You’re not above others.“ He said, finger pressing in deeper between the lips, Baekhyun clawed at them so he wouldn’t go that far but it was useless, his hand looked like a puppy paw next to Chanyeol’s and he knew the toned body that was under his dark denim and black button up so it was useless. Chanyeol chuckled, while casually opening his pants and Baekhyun started to unconsciously suck on the digits in his mouth at that, which only amused his manager more.   
„Desperate, are we?“ He said when he revealed his already hard member and the younger couldn’t help but moan. Chanyeol’s cock was the best, big and veiny and delicious, the idol loved sucking off his daddy. The taller put back his fingers and Baekhyun wanted to move forward but Chanyeol didn’t let him, the hand around his chin wandering down to his throat, restricting him suddenly and the smaller whined. 

„We are here to learn manners again, aren’t we? So what do you do if you want daddy’s cock?“ Baekhyun clenches his teeth.   
„I want it!“ He barked, earning himself a slap on his cheek and he whimpered but Chanyeol couldn’t pity him.   
„Manners.“ He repeated and it was in such a dark tone that Baekhyun winced, precum coming out of his little cock and this time he obeyed. 

„Please Daddy can I suck your cock?“ He asked, politely with his big eyes, while licking his lips. 

„How much do you want it?“

Chanyeol now had his fingers on his chin, a tight grip that forced Baekhyun to look up and he was just so pretty with spit all around his mouth and a deep blush on his cheeks. His eyeliner was already a little smeared.  
„A lot, Daddy. Baekkie gave you a headache so I want to be good for Daddy now.“ The manager was actually pleased with that. He observed the little idol, his thin fingers wrapped around his big hand for support, his body arched prettily as he sat up, the bomber jacket slipping down on one shoulder giving a good view on his cropped black top. He really fit the edgy vibe that they had picked for him for this comeback.   
„Fair enough.“ He said and guided the boy down.  
Baekhyun already opening his mouth wide when Chanyeol roughly pulled him up again. „You still have to prove to me that you /really/ want to be good.“ He spit in his mouth after his words, the Idol loving the filthy gesture before he got pushed down into the older’s lap again.

If Baekhyun had one skill that exceeded even his perfect voice, it probably was sucking cock. Chanyeol groaned once the smaller engulfed his cock eagerly, bobbing his head up and down like he had been deprived of that cock for way too long.  
It probably was true, chanyeol didn't to that to him often, most of the time he was a professional even if it looked anything but that in this moment. The little idol licked along the whole length, looking up at his daddy with heavy lidded eyes while holding onto the base with his pretty fingers. The manager bit his lips, Baekhyun really was something. "Please Daddy can you fuck Baekkie's mouth?" he begged after he drooled onto the dick and then pumped it with his hands.  
Chanyeol smirked at how well the boy was slipping into subspace, being obedient and hungry for his daddy.   
"That's more like it, you want to Daddy wreck you?" he received a cute little nod and was rewarded with a hand in his hair that pressed him down without as much as a warning and baekhyun /choked/. Tears rolled over his cheeks and white noise filled his ears, mixed with laughter but he couldn't help wanting more. Chanyeol's cock was delicious, so big, he could barely circle it with his fingers.

The manager pulled him up as rough as he had pushed him down, one hand tightly in his hair while used the other one to slap his cock against the younger's face. Amused by the idol's attempt to get it back into his mouth, it looked so fucking pathetic.

He decided to have mercy with the little vixen thought and pressed his cock back again in the tight heat. Baekhyun’s eyes lighting up immediately, he had always loved things in his mouth, chanyeol remembers all the filthy comments he had seen on the internet about how baekhyun loves to suck on things and what they wanted to do with that habit. Chanyeol smirked, in the end /he/ was the one that got to enjoy the idol’s oral fixation. He was the one that baekhyun let thrust his cock between his small lips, hips bucking up and baekhyun choked, tears in his eyes at the violent treatment but he just loved it so so much. He droopily smiled around the cock, eyes lidded and the manager laughed at him.   
„Such a whore, loved to get his little mouth wrecked by his manager, desperate little thing. You would take anything right?“ He said, big tattooed hand gripping into the smaller’s hair. He looked down, noticing how baekhyun was touching himself through his pants and chanyeol chuckled, what a pathetic whore. It still was a lesson, so he took both of his arms roughly, holding them over the smaller’s head with one hand and baekhyun whined. Big eyes, so desperate and with tears in them where begging for permission to touch himself but chanyeol just shook his head. 

„This is not for your entertainment, little whore, Daddy is here to teach you a lesson and that doesn’t involve letting a hungry and entitled slut cum or enjoy themselves.“ Chanyeol explained with a dark glint in his eyes and baekhyun whimpered once more, but he remained obedient this time, he didn’t struggle against chanyeol’s grip around his small wrists (not like he could do anything about it, chanyeol was a ripped beast) and instead remained a good boy and swallowed the fat cock again, licking a long the length and made sure to make it as messy as possible. Loving the humiliation that came out of being so sloppy. By now all chanyeol did was use his mouth like he was a toy, bucking his hips up and pressing his head down at the same time.

He knew Baekhyun could take it, gag reflex non existent and it was so good to do this. The past weeks had been stressful, especially because baekhyun kept being such a brat, being all annoying and acting like he was such a big thing in the industry. He wasn’t.  
He might be on his way but he still was a fucking rookie. And right now he could take out all of his frustration while making sure to put the brat in line. It seemed to work because baekhyun kept mewling around the cock, eagerly gripping his pants with his dainty fingers and letting him do as he pleased. He felt himself finally coming and he felt himself getting desperate, too, wanting to cum deep inside the idol’s throat but he put himself together and pulled baekhyun away. The smaller cried out, already feeling that he would be fed soon. It wasn’t a bratty cry, demanding to get his way. It was a desperate one, begging to continue pleasing his daddy. He saw tears at the corner of baekhyun’s eyes and heard him mewling for more, needing his mouth full. 

„You want my cum?“ Chanyeol asked, cocky smile on his lips and the smaller nodded, opened his mouth and pulled his tongue out, like a little puppy. He was already drooling, salvia smeared everywhere over his rosy lips.  
„Put back that tongue, little whore and use it to promise me you’re going to behave now and that you know your place.“ Baekhyun was too deep into subspace to to anything but obey. „B-baekhyunnie promise!! Baekhyunnie will be obedient a-and always listen to Daddy a-and b-be nice to e-everyone. Baekkie w-will be respectful again from n-now on!!“ He stuttered, mind almost too clouded with lust to form a proper sentences but Chanyeol patted his head as a reward and then allowed the smaller back on his cock. Baekhyun immediately dived in, Chanyeol was surprised he didn’t choke, but he seemed to be hungry and since the idol had done pretty well, chanyeol decided he could have his treat. 

Not that he could hold back any longer so he bucked his hips up a couple of times before he groaned, hips stuttering while shooting his load into the younger’s mouth. It was too much for it though so some of it would just leak out of his mouth, mixed with spit and chanyeol groaned, the sight way too hot for him too endure right now and baekhyun whimpered almost cutely, the head of chanyeol’s cock still in his mouth. He eagerly licked over the slit, trying to get every drop he could, small tongue lapping up the cum and chanyeol leaned back, throwing his arm over his eyes, breathing heavily. Fuck, Baekhyun was way too much for him. He let go of baekhyun’s arm, giving him back the ability to move while he catches his breath and felt how the smaller was shuffling up a little by supporting himself on chanyeol’s toned thighs and he looked down, seeing the idol looking at him like the obedient little puppy he could be. 

„Did Baekhyunnie do good, Daddy?“ He asked, cum all over his lips and chin and cheeks, eyes glistening with tears but also the cutest light he had ever seen.   
„Very good, baby.“ Chanyeol said, voice a little softer now. He reached out to pet the smaller’s head and heard a giggle. He had to smile because his edgy outfit suddenly didn’t look that fitting anymore, Baekhyun looked like a little baby with the droopy smile and the tousled hair.

By now they arrived at their destination, so Chanyeol made sure to wipe Baekhyun’s mouth and put on his jacket properly again before he helped him outside. The smaller immediately clung onto him and chanyeol smirked at the way the idol behaved.  
He felt baekhyun’s hard on against his thigh and chuckled at the moan when he pressed it against the cock for a moment.   
„We’ll see about that little one, if you keep behaving maybe I’ll even let you cam later or tomorrow.“ he whispered into the smaller's ear.  
„Please daddy!“ baekhyun said enthusiastically, sleeve pressed against his mouth while they entered the apartment complex. They both lived there, albeit both had their own flats but something told chanyeol that they would share a bed tonight. Inside, he led the idol towards his apartment, baekhyun happy because yey! Daddy would take care of him because he was a good boy! 

What they didn’t expect were to meet people in the hallway.  
Two men were were walking into their direction and baekhyun recognized them as two members of a senior boy group that lived here too, the complex was known for hosting a lot of celebrities.   
„Let’s see what you’ve learned today.“ Chanyeol would whisper in his ear, big hand sprawled against his back and he bowed when the small groups approached each other.   
„Good evening!“ He said, politely, hands folded on his front to conceal the little bulge in his pants. the two just smiled.  
„Baekhyun, congratulations on your win today, we just heard about it“ The idol suddenly got flustered. „T-thank you! I heard you’re appearing tomorrow. I hope you do well, I anticipate it a lot!“ He said, bowing again and respectfully bid them their good boy and they passed each other, Chanyeol chuckled at the 180 degree turn the smaller had made from not even bothering to look at a senior artist to now being overly polite.   
„What a surprising sight, the almighty idol Byun Baekhyun is suddenly so humble.“ Baekhyun just smiled, arms circling around Chanyeol’s. „  
Because Manager Hyung always makes sure to look after me!“ 

Chanyeol laughed. What a nice way to put it.


End file.
